


Cinq issues fatales

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq hypothétiques issues fatales au Plan soigneusement élaboré de Michael. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq issues fatales

Il est trop vieux pour ça.

Sa femme le lui dit régulièrement « Tu es trop vieux pour ça, Henry. » et sa femme a raison, si bien qu’il lui promet régulièrement qu’il va arrêter. Bientôt. Il garde cet espoir naïf de pouvoir faire un tout petit peu évoluer les choses dans le bon sens, même s’il est de plus en plus évident chaque jour qu’il se trompe. Les choses n’évoluent pas dans le bon sens. Si les choses devaient évoluer dans le bon sens, il ne serait pas ligoté et bâillonné dans le placard de son bureau, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher une évasion fomentée par un détenu modèle. Oh, songe-t-il, la stupidité de l’expression "détenu modèle" – partant du principe qu’un détenu a commencé par être un criminel...

Il est vraiment trop vieux pour ça.

Il entend du bruit dans son bureau. Ils ont fini par comprendre, ils vont le trouver, le libérer, il va pouvoir faire ce qu’il y a à faire. Et ensuite, il arrêtera parce qu’il est trop vieux pour ça.

Il sent une douleur le frapper. Il pense d’abord que c’est la brutalité avec laquelle la lumière revient lorsqu’ils ouvrent la porte du placard et le découvrent, leurs visages tendus et inquiets. Puis il se rend compte que c’est quelque chose qui vient de craquer dans sa poitrine et qu’ils peuvent bien s’empresser autour de lui, ça arrive quelques secondes trop tard.

-*-

La porte est fermée.

Il ne sait pas si c’est parce que Sara ne l’a finalement pas laissée ouverte ou si c’est parce que quelqu’un est passé derrière et l’a reverrouillée, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. La porte est fermée. Hermétiquement, irrémédiablement fermée. La panique l’enveloppe, si épaisse qu’il pourrait presque la toucher.

Il entend, sent, l’agitation dans son dos. Manche geint d’angoisse. Un "Yo" reste coincé dans la gorge de Tweener. C-Note peste. T-Bag vilipende d’une voix doucereuse. Charles perd un peu de sa patience. Sucre s’agite et tapote du bout des doigts contre le mur. Abruzzi commente sur un ton sarcastique. Lincoln leur ordonne d’une voix sifflante de fermer leurs grandes gueules. Tous, tout de suite. Merci, Linc, pense-t-il avec reconnaissance, mais ce ne sont pas leurs voix qui le perturbent le plus, ce sont les centaines, les milliers de petits détails qui dansent dans son crâne, devant ses yeux, et qui l’empêchent de réfléchir. Il suppose que c’est pour ça qu’il ne se rend pas compte qu’une main le tire brutalement en arrière et le plaque contre le mur. Il se trouve nez à nez avec T-Bag. Il sent un morceau de métal, froid et cranté, contre sa carotide. Il voit du coin de l’oeil la main de John se refermer sur le poignet de T-Bag.

« Theodore..., » commence John d’une voix raisonnable.

Mais T-Bag se retourne instinctivement et lorsque son bras part, la lame ne manque pas sa cible.

Michael regarde le sang de John éclabousser Linc et Sucre et s’étaler en jets écarlates sur leurs combinaisons blanchies.

-*-

Le miroir de la salle de bains lui renvoie une image étrange.

Elle se sent affreusement mal, mais le mélange parfait de l’alcool et de la morphine fait qu’elle s’en fout à un point à peine imaginable. Mmmm, elle avait oublié cet aspect des choses. Elle vacille au milieu de la chambre et se rend compte qu’elle est sortie de la douche et ne s’est pas rhabillée. Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. Que l’équipe médico-légale la voie comme ça est une chose (inévitable), mais les flics... ? Et si jamais des gardiens de la prison les accompagnaient... ? Non, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. En plus, elle a froid. Elle s’enveloppe dans une couverture bleue et douce. Beaucoup mieux. Mais pas encore tout à fait ça, réalise-t-elle en attrapant son reflet dans un miroir. Elle porte sa culpabilité sur le visage. Elle ne peut vraiment pas rester comme ça.

Il y a le petit revolver avec lequel Papa a exigé qu’elle apprenne à tirer. Le revolver dans la table de chevet, les balles dans l’armoire. Bon Dieu, elle aurait dû y penser avant que ses mains ne se mettent à trembler. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on n’est pas en état de réfléchir calmement.

Elle s’assoit sur le canapé dans son salon et regarde le petit revolver. OK. Papa et elle ne s’entendent pas, mais elle doute vraiment que ce soit ce que Papa avait en tête en exigeant qu’elle apprenne à tirer. La crosse dans une main, le canon dans l’autre, le métal se réchauffe sous ses doigts. Pas contre la tempe, trop hasardeux. Elle ouvre la bouche, sent le goût du fer se mélanger à celui du scotch. Pas ce qu’elle aurait choisi comme dernière saveur si on lui avait demandé son avis.

Elle recourbe doucement l’index et...

-*-

Il sent le bout des doigts de Michael effleurer les siens et il laisse échapper un sourire de soulagement.

Le sourire disparaît une fraction de seconde plus tard lorsque les doigts de Michael lui échappent, et que Michael glisse le long du câble sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Ni au mur, ni au câble lui-même, ni à sa main (à laquelle Lincoln lance un regard, incrédule d’être victime d’une telle trahison). Il entend un craquement lorsque Michael atterrit sur le sol, et sa nuque forme un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps tandis qu’il reste étendu sur le dos, mais il sourit. Il lui sourit et ne bouge pas, les yeux écarquillés. Comme quand ils étaient gosses et que le premier (c’est-à-dire Lincoln dans quatre-vingt dix pour cent des cas) qui bougeait avait perdu. Comme si c’était le moment de jouer à ça.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Juste un filet rouge et brillant qui sort de sa bouche et coule le long de sa joue, Linc peut le voir même de si haut, même dans le noir. Putain de Michael, songe-t-il en saisissant le câble et en commençant à se retourner sur le faîte du mur pour redescendre dans la cour.

Il faut les mains combinées de Sucre et d’Abruzzi – les autres sont déjà loin – pour le retenir. Il y a du sang, tout aussi rouge et brillant, sur celles de Sucre et il réalise que c’est parce que Sucre s’est coupé sur les barbelés.

« Allez. » Abruzzi le pousse vers le tuyau qui descend de l’autre côté du mur, et il résiste.

« Sink... on y va, insiste Sucre. Tu ne vas pas y retourner et foutre en l’air tout ce qu’il a fait... »

C’est si stupidement sentimental et cliché qu’en d’autres circonstances, Lincoln lèverait les yeux au ciel. Il se laisse juste descendre le long du tuyau sans trop comprendre à quoi tout ça peut bien servir, maintenant.

-*-

Il ne sait pas d’où vient le coup de feu.

Ils courent à travers les bois lorsque la détonation retentit, C-Note et Abruzzi loin devant, Sucre un peu à la traîne, Linc devant lui – juste assez près pour qu’il voie son dos et entende ses pas, juste assez loin pour qu’il maintienne son rythme afin de ne pas le perdre de vue – T-Bag accroché à son poignet. La détonation retentit, lointaine mais juste assez proche, cependant, pour cueillir Lincoln en pleine poitrine et il le voit tomber comme une masse. Pas de sentiment de voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti, pas de coeur paraissant s’arrêter de battre, et il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer. Juste le choc du corps de Linc, lancé en pleine course, lorsqu’il heurte lourdement le sol.

Il tombe à genoux près de lui. Il suppose que T-Bag dit quelque chose, mais ça n’arrive pas jusqu’à son cerveau ; John et C-Note ont fait demi-tour et s’arrêtent près d’eux, haletants. Il pose une main qui, irréellement, ne tremble pas sur le visage de Lincoln : la peau est encore chaude, vivante, sous ses doigts, mais il n’y a plus aucun souffle. Même pas ça. Juste les yeux ouverts.

« Viens, » ordonne Abruzzi en l’attrapant par le coude.

Où ça ?

Les aboiements des chiens se rapprochent, la discussion entre Abruzzi, Sucre et C-Note s’échauffe, T-Bag tire sur son poignet avec affolement.

« Eh, Beauté. » Il y a une note pour le moins inattendue de pitié dans sa voix. « Faut y aller, bouge tes fesses. »

Il l’écarte d’un geste brutal du bras, le projetant sur le côté, et l’envoie heurter un arbre. T-Bag rebondit contre le tronc et glisse doucement sur le sol.

« Michael... »

Quelqu’un, Sucre sans doute, essaye encore une fois de l’obliger à se relever (oh ? et comment avancerait-il maintenant que T-Bag est dans les vapes ?) mais il reste à genoux. Il devine vaguement que les trois hommes reprennent leur course tandis que, de l’autre côté, les chiens aboient un peu plus fort, excités de se rapprocher de leurs proies.

Il se penche en avant et pose son front contre l’épaule de Lincoln.

-FIN-


End file.
